


promise me

by langka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #iwaoi #angst #angsty december #i just need to release some brainrots #me crying while writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langka/pseuds/langka
Summary: promise is nothing but a responsibility to remember, it would be a charm for a person to remember it, but tooru doesn’t like the responsibility of fulfilling a promise that can’t be fulfilled back.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	promise me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i wrote this around 11 PM, kinda random, but i was tempted to write some short iwaoi angsty fic while my battery was running low. i’d lose my writing skills after the day i write, so i’m taking it for granted and writing all night long! :)

“Two friends, sitting in a tree.”

Tooru snickered and continued to pedal himself slowly from the sand and swing himself. “Yup.”

Iwaizumi looked at him. “They might kiss.”

“Nope.” Tooru looked back to Iwaizumi and smacked his right shoulder.

The day was bright and the sun was blistering with heat. It was windy enough to let Tooru’s brown hair with small curls fly, and to cover his eyes.

Iwaizumi smiled. “They might.”

“No, they won’t.” Tooru pedalled himself a little faster than earlier, and let himself be hugged by the wind and blinded by the light.

“Why did you say that?” Iwaizumi asked Tooru.

“You’re making this really awkward, Iwa-chan!” Tooru shouted, but only enough for Iwaizumi to hear. There was no one in the playground for children, but them. Were they allowed to be there, when Tooru shouldn’t be spending his days outside and just let himself camp inside the house? Probably not.

Iwaizumi held onto the chains and watched Tooru swing up and down, as he was one with the wind—smiling.

“I told your Mom about you.” 

Tooru looked at him, spending a second in the air, down, then up, down, and up. “My Mom?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah.”

“Stop messing around.” They both laughed and let the breeze take over the relaxing atmosphere.

One thing was for sure.

Tooru was enjoying himself outside with the risk of getting scolded by his Mother. He wasn’t supposed to be out—he was supposed to be inside the house, learning. He was home-schooled. His mother disliked the trace of him being outside, sweaty from running and making friends. His mother was worried of his son’s sensitivity from the sun, and he also knew that.

And Iwaizumi was filled with nothing but curiosity when he once saw Tooru watering the plants, in front of their house. Tooru smiled at him, a random person, a kid, a passerby, and Iwaizumi would sell his soul just to keep that one memory from Tooru.

Iwaizumi was only unsure of one thing, does he like Tooru?

The day they first met, Iwaizumi felt nothing but silly little butterflies inside his stomach. Was he supposed to feel those? The rush of blood painting his cheeks red, the heat rising, the palpitation of oxygen, the excitement from being panicked. Yet, he was too young to admit that he was slowly falling in love for his first best friend.

Iwaizumi knew that he was risking himself for someone who had a different goal and path to live. He was praying to the Gods every night that some random person would take for granted. He prayed that Tooru would also live to see Iwaizumi’s undying, sensitive, and hiding feelings for him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school right now?” Tooru asked and calmed himself down after being drowned in the air for too long, making his knees a little weak from all the pedals.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the house right now?” Iwaizumi teased Tooru, making the latter cross his arms and stand up.

Iwaizumi then stood up also, following the leading one. “I was kidding!”

Tooru continued walking, his smile could be seen from a near distance, trying to be hidden.

Iwaizumi ran towards him and held his arm while laughing. Tooru pretended to be mad, but he couldn’t stop his smile from getting hidden.

“Promise me one thing.” Iwaizumi uttered.

Tooru shook his head. “I don’t like promising.”

“Then try liking it. For me.” 

Tooru didn’t like the idea of promising. If he promised something, it would feel like a responsibility to remember it. Tooru doesn’t like to think too much, or it would keep him all night long, unable to sleep.

With pleading eyes, “Please?” Iwaizumi asked.

“It’s not like I can say no to you...” Tooru whispered.

Iwaizumi smiled. 

“Promise me. Promise me that you’ll marry me if you can’t find anyone. Promise me you’ll marry me if no one likes you.” 

Tooru looked at Iwaizumi with disbelief. “Bold of you to assume that no one will like me!”

Tooru dropped his arms and walked away while Iwaizumi laughed. 

“You promise?!” Iwaizumi shouted while Tooru continued to walk towards his house.

“No!” Tooru shouted back.

Iwaizumi laughed and just nodded. He can’t really force him, either way. 

Iwaizumi walked towards Tooru with his head down.

Tooru turned his back to look at him. He smiled and stopped walking. They were distance apart, and only a shout would be the last choice to not risk himself getting tired from walking back near Iwaizumi again.

“I promise! But if I can’t marry you, you better record the whole wedding for me!” Tooru shouted and ran away.

Iwaizumi was standing still from his very place. His mouth hanging low, and his bag getting heavy from the sudden stop of sway in his hands. 

He promised to himself that he’ll still record the whole wedding, even if it’s Tooru who he’s getting married to.

“Can you see it well?” Tooru’s mother asked him, and Tooru looked back with a smile and nodded.

His mother held a phone, landscape, and pressed onto the screen. “I’ll play it now.” 

The phone was given to him and he accepted it with weak and wobbly, red patches skinned hands. His mother left the room to give him time to watch the recorded video.

Tooru smiled at the sight of the video.

“Tooru! Can you see this? Hey... is this recording? Oh, okay...” Tooru laughed weakly at the sight of an adult, struggling to point out if the video was working.

“Hey... How are you? Have you been well? Have you been getting enough medication? If you aren’t, I’ll barge in the hospital just to shout you need enough medications!” Iwaizumi said with his hands fisted, while a girl laughed next to him.

“Well... Can you see this?”

Iwaizumi lifted his left hand, took a look at it and smiled.

A ring to his finger.

“I’m married now...” Iwaizumi smiled and took the camera for a closer look. He adjusted the camera once again for it to focus on two people. Iwaizumi... and his Wife.

“The wedding would’ve been so fun with you. It’s just to bad that your sensitivity to the sun have worsen... It really took you for granted, huh... I actually thought of getting married during the night, but that wouldn’t work.”

Iwaizumi stood up and walked away from the table he was sitting in. He walked somewhere his voice was audible, a little quiet to the sound. 

“I know that you’re lying in your hospital bed, wobbly hands, heavy breathing, red patches all over your body, and your scent, still same as ever.”

Iwaizumi sighed. He was on the brink of tearing up. His breath could be heard through the phone, as it was as heavy at the first time he felt when Tooru smiled at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise.” 

“But hey... I hired some people to record my wedding, and you’re getting this video as my greeting. That could make it up, right?” 

Tooru laughed.

“What more should I say?” Iwaizumi looked down and rubbed his nape.

Iwaizumi looked back up to the camera.

“I miss you. I promise... No, you don’t like promises.” He laughed.

“I’ll visit you on the very first day that my new life starts. A married man, waiting to be a father, a friend, a brother, and who was also once your lover...”

Warm tears started to run down his cheeks. His hands becoming more weak as the seconds pass, making it hard for him to hold the phone. 

“Wait for me... I’ll shoot the sun for you.” Iwaizumi was now also tearing up in the video, but he managed to sneak a little giggle in.

“Promise me. Promise me that you won’t give up. Promise me that you’ll wait for me.” Iwaizumi smiled.

And the video ended.

He laid the phone down in the nightstand and continued to cry. He hated this feeling. He hated the word “promise”. He hated promising. He hated being promised to. Promise is a responsibility he’ll forever hate.

He sighed, and tried to maintain himself.

Almost on the verge of giving up, he muttered words that he didn’t think would be the last.

“You promised me that you’ll marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! it’s 12 AM now, 4% and I managed to finish this short little iwaoi fic! it’s my first fic here in ao3, and i don’t regret writing about iwaoi. thanks for reading this! :)


End file.
